


Devoted

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, One Armed Erwin, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: I couldn't help it, I just had to do a few more.Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart page happydoo2Attack on titan and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Erwin.





	Devoted

**D** isaster was how you would describe your first day as secretary to the leader of the scouts.   
**E** ffectively destroying a weeks worth of reports in addition to soaking your boss with coffee, you were sure to be fired.   
**V** ivaciousness was what attracted Erwin to you, repelling all effects of your clumsiness.  
**O** blivious to his growing feelings, you dismissed your own as nothing more than a crush.  
**T** ragically losing his arm in battle, you hurriedly raced to his bedside.  
**E** motionallyfragile, he eagerly confessed his love for you and how he thought he would never see you again.   
**D** edicated to only your damaged blond hero, you eagerly sealed your answer with a kiss.   


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, I just had to do a few more.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart page happydoo2
> 
> Attack on titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Erwin.[](https://www.deviantart.com/thatgingahninja/art/Erwin-Smile-602608970) 


End file.
